1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wall mounting structure for a flat panel display, such as an LCD monitor or LCD television. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wall mounting structure for a flat panel display by which a user can mount the flat panel display on a mounting bracket on a wall by means of at least two rotatable mounting members arranged at a lower surface of a base of a stand assembly of the flat panel display in an easy and convenient manner without separating the stand assembly from a display screen of the flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical flat panel display includes: a display screen 1; a pivot member 2 connected to a rear surface of the display screen 1, so as to enable the display screen 1 to be rotated forward and backward, and clockwise and counterclockwise; a stand 3 connected to the pivot member 2 so as to support the display screen 1 so that the height of the display screen 1 can be adjusted; and a base 4 connected to a lower end of the stand 3 so as to support the stand 3.
Here, at least one coupling hole 1a is formed at an upper portion of the rear surface of the display screen 1, and a lock release part (not shown) having a hook for locking or releasing a portion of a corresponding object is formed at a lower portion of the rear surface of the display screen 1. Further, protuberances 2a each corresponding to the coupling hole 1a of the display screen 1 and the hook of the lock release part are formed at upper and lower portions of the pivot member 2 of the stand 3.
The coupling hole 1a is formed at an upper edge of a fixing plate 6 arranged between a main frame (not shown) and a back cover 5 of the display screen 1, and the upper edge of the fixing plate 6 is bent outward at a predetermined angle with respect to a plane of the main frame. The coupling hole 1a formed at the upper edge is exposed to the outside through the back cover 5, and each protuberance 2a of the pivot member 2 is bent to be parallel to the main plane of the pivot member 2.
Screw holes 6a are formed around four corner portions of the fixing plate 6 that enable the display screen 1 of the flat panel display to be mounted on a mounting bracket (not shown) of an indoor wall. Each of the screw holes 6a is formed through the back cover 5 of the display screen 1 to the exterior.
When the display screen 1 of the flat panel display is mounted on a mounting bracket (not shown) of an indoor wall, the display screen 1 is first separated from a stand assembly 7 including the pivot member 2, the stand 3, and the base 4. Thereafter, the screw holes 6a of the fixing plate 6 of the display screen 1 are aligned with coupling holes formed through the mounting bracket of the indoor wall. Then, the display screen 1 can be fixed to the mounting bracket by means of screws 8.
However, in order to hang the flat panel display on a wall, a user must first separate the display screen 1 from the stand assembly 7 of the flat panel display. Then, the user must align the display screen 1 with the mounting bracket fixed to the wall and then mount the display screen 1 on the mounting bracket by means of plural screws.
A central portion of the base of the stand assembly has an opening formed therein. If the opening is larger than a corresponding VESA (Video Electronics Standard Association) standard for wall mounting, it is nearly impossible to hang the stand assembly on the mounting bracket due to the opening.